The Moonlight Adventure
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Usagi is saved in battle by a mysterious girl named Night. But is she friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

_Enter Night: The Mysterious Savior!_

 _This is...the end._ Sailor Moon thought.

She was cornered at the end of an alleyway. She couldn't count on the Sailor Guardians this time; they were trapped under an oxygen blocking bubble. Sailor Moon couldn't count on Tuxedo Mask because he was just as trapped as the girls were.

And Sailor Moon couldn't do _anything._

"Now Sailor Moon, you will _die."_

Then there was a sudden gust of wind and Sailor Moon was suddenly in someone's arms. She looked up and saw a girl probably no older than her. The girl smiled at Sailor Moon and set her down.

"Are you alright?" Asked the girl.

Sailor Moon was amazed at what she saw. The girl had medium brown hair that fell a couple inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were slate blue and her face had a good amount of freckles on it. She was wearing a long purple dress that stopped just above her legs. It had point sleeves that ended between her ring finger and middle finger. A golden ring with a peridot gem sparkled on her right hand. On her feet were white thigh-high boots. But it wasn't the outfit Sailor Moon was captivated by, it was the girl's wings.

Yes, _wings._ On her back were a pair of bat wings that were so big they dragged behind her when she walked. Plus, on her head were a pair of fluffy bat ears.

"Well?" the girl asked.

Sailor Moon broke out of her trance and nodded at the girl. She hadn't heard what the girl had _said_ but Sailor Moon figured the girl had been asking whether she was alright.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"I'm glad! You had me worried there. "

"W-who are you?"

"Oh, you can call me- "

" _Night!"_ The monster yelled.

The girl turned around and flew towards the monster, hovering in the air.

 _Night. So that's her name._ Sailor Moon thought.

"Did the Gray King send you? " Night asked.

 _Gray King?_

Sailor Moon shook her head to clear her thoughts and stared at her friends.

 _This is the perfect opportunity._

Sailor Moon speed walked toward her friends. She went to help the Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask, who were all trapped under the same bubble. All of them smiled when they saw her.

"Mercury! Any idea how to stop this thing?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mercury nodded; "There's a pressure point just below where you are standing. If you can hit it it might set all of us free. " Mercury said between coughs.

"Got 'chya!"

She pointed her Moon Rod at the bubble and closed her eyes; "Moon Princess… Halation! "

The bubble instantly faded away and the girls and Tuxedo Mask were free.

"How did you get free?" Jupiter asked.

Sailor Moon pointed to the bat winged girl flying in the sky.

"She saved me."

The girls stared in awe at the girl who was expertly dodging the monster's attacks.

"It's like she knows when it's going to attack her. " Venus said.

"That's because she can." Mercury said.

The Sailor Guardians looked at Mercury in confusion.

"She's using echolocation. " Mercury said.

The guardians looked even more confused.

"It's the ability to locate objects and animals by the reflection of sound. She can hear every move the monster is making no matter how quiet it is. "

"Wow…" Sailor Moon said.

"C'mon, let's go help her." Mars said.

"Right! " The Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask said in unison.

They all jumped into action.

"Burning…. Mandala!"

A series of flame rings ignited from Sailor Mars's fingertips and straight at the monster. It didn't even make a mark.

"What? But how-"

"Wait, let me try something." Sailor Mercury said.

The Sailor Scouts nodded and Ami stepped forward.

"Shine...Aqua...Illusion!"

The monster was surrounded by a huge barrier of water, though somehow it could deflect it. The water splashed back and the Sailor Guardians were as good as drenched. But then they were all up in the air. Mars found this particularly frightening and kept screaming "I'm dead! I've gone and went to heaven!"

"Are you scared?"

Sailor Mars looked up and stared at Night.

"Who-You're the one that saved Sailor Moon right?"

"Oh, is that her name? Yes. You can call me Night."

"What are you?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't have the time to explain everything. Now hold on tight!"

The girls nodded and held onto the girl.

"You, the Red One!"

"Y-Yes?" Replied Sailor Mars.

"That attack you did before. You think you could do it from mid-air?"

"Yes, why?"

"That monster can see up close but not far away. That's how it was able to deflect your attack."

"I see…"

"Well, have fun!"

Night dropped Mars and all the girls screamed in terror as they watched her fall. Mars however got her grip on the situation.

"Burning...Mandala!"

This time, the fire hit the monster. It fell over on it's side and Mars looked amazed.

"I'm going down to land." Night said.

She set the girls down first but Night remained in the air.

Night lifted both her hands, and between them a black shadowy ball began to build, spinning around and around. Her eyes were pure white and her hair was blown back. Night folded her right arm over her chest and raised the left one to the sky. The ball floated above her pointer finger now. She twirled around maybe four times before coming to a stop. She raised both hands to the sky.

"Echo Shock...Attack!" She shouted.

On that last word, she snapped her fingers. There was a loud eruption of sound and the monster started to scream and cover its ears. It was pushed back and slammed against a nearby wall, turning to ash.

"Well, that's my cue. " Night said.

"What is? " Sailor Moon asked.

"The monster is defeated. It is time for me to go. "

"But we have so much to ask you! "Mercury said.

"Aw, that's sweet. But we will meet again. I promise you." Night replied.

Night flew over to Sailor Moon, hovering in front of her face. There was suddenly a serious look in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon… "

"Y-yes? " She responded.

"Take good care of your friends. " Night said.

"I don't understand. "

"I made a horrible mistake that put my friend in serious trouble. I fear I may never see her again.. "

The Sailor Guardians stared at Night in awe.

"That's just awful.. " Jupiter said.

"Well, it was super fun to meet you all!" Night said, faking a smile.

"Night... "

"See you soon! "

So, Night flew into the dark evening sky.

Far away and out of the Sailor Guardians eyesight she landed on a roof.

"Been waiting long? " Night asked.

A person walked out from the shadows and stood next to Night.

"You should have called us. "

"I know… but it was a spur of the moment thing. A girl and her friends were in trouble. "

The girl started to laugh.

"What is it? " Night asked.

"You never change. "

 **Gallery:**

Night using her _Echo Shock Attack_


	2. Chapter 2

_The White Dove: Day Arrives!_

Usagi Tsukino was lazing about Monday morning. It was a quarter past 7, which meant she was nearly late to school. She had slept in too late, per usual. Usagi's pet cat Luna ran alongside her.

"Usagi, you really need to start waking up on time. Its irresponsible to keep being late like this! "

But Usagi wasn't listening. Her previous battle as Sailor Moon had left Night's parting words ringing in her ears.

" _Take good care of your friends. "_

Usagi frowned and bit her upper lip, which she rarely did.

"Usagi, please stop making that face. It makes you look weird. "Luna said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Usagi yelled.

"Who are you talking too?" A voice said.

Usagi turned around and gasped when she saw a beautiful girl standing there.

The girl had medium brown hair that fell a couple inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were slate blue and her face had a respectable number of freckles on it. Usagi found this funny since the girl's skin was so pale. She wore a Juuban Middle School uniform (Which somehow, Usagi did not notice). On her right hand was a golden ring with a peridot gem. She wore light pink stud earrings.

"You were talking to your cat, weren't you?" The girl asked.

"So, what if I was? Is there something wrong with that?" Usagi answered.

"Oh, no! I think it's wonderful. "

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, totally! I talk to my dog all the time. "

"Your dog can talk? "

"No. But I really wish he could. So, all we can do is talk for him. "

Usagi eyed the girl, thinking she was strange.

"Tell me, what does your cat sound like?" The girl asked.

"What do you mean? "

"If your cat could talk, I mean. "

"Well, probably something like 'Usagi, you shouldn't eat so much cake. You'll get fat. "

The girl burst into laughter, "Well, that's a pretty rude cat you've got there. "

Luna growled at the comment.

"So, your name is Usagi then? My name is Octavia Wilson. My friends call me Vivi. "

Usagi smiled at Octavia.

"Well anyway, I don't think you have to worry. "

"Worry?" Usagi asked.

"About getting fat. Tell your cat that eating cake won't kill you Usagi. I'm not really a cake person, but I still relate. I eat more than I should every day and I'm as beautiful as ever. And so are you." Octavia said, patting one of Usagi's buns.

"You think I'm beautiful? "

Vivi smiled and nodded. Then suddenly Usagi noticed the Juuban Middle School uniform Octavia was wearing.

"You going to Juuban?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, but I got lost. "Octavia said, "like usual. "

"Well then we can go together. Let's go before we're late. "

"Well then we can go together. Let's go before we're late. "

Now, instead of strange Usagi thought of Octavia as unique. She was confident and didn't seem to care what others thought about her and Usagi admired that.

Only a couple minutes after roll call, Usagi's communicator beeped. She opened it and Ami's face appeared.

"What's up Ami?" Usagi asked.

"Another monster has come up in the Juuban Elementary School Playground. We need Sailor Moon. "

"Right!"

Usagi shut the communicator and raised her hand.

"Now, in Shakespeare's work you'll notice a lot of- "Miss Haruna stopped talking and pointed her pointer at Usagi, "What is it now Usagi? "

"Well you see… I have this horrible tummy ache and I really should see the nurse."

"Whatever Usagi, I give up. "

Usagi darted up out of her seat and ran out the door. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings and bumped into two other girls. They all knocked heads and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention. "

Usagi looked up, hand on her head. It was Octavia again.

"I'm so sorry!" Octavia said again, "Are you alright Usagi?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, you had me worried there."

Usagi suddenly thought of Night.

"Here." Octavia offered her hand to Usagi, but she denied it and got up on her own.

"I'm surprised you remembered her name." The other girl said.

She had light brown hair with blonde highlights that was only a little bit longer than Octavia's. She also was wearing a school uniform. On her right wrist was a bracelet with a golden chain and with a pearl embedded in it.

"Oh, be quiet. Usagi, this is one of my best friends-Lacey Lewis."

Usagi was about to greet her but then remembered she was needed elsewhere. She broke out in a sprint and ran past the girls.

"I wonder what kind of monster it is today." Usagi mistakenly thought out loud. As soon as she turned around the corner Octavia turned to her friend.

"Do you think its them?" She asked.

"Could be." Lacey answered.

"Well, let's go check it out. "

Usagi transformed quickly and rushed over to aid her friends. She was unaware of the two girls soaring in the sky, searching for Usagi.

"I'm here!" Sailor Moon yelled

"Finally!" Mars shouted.

Sailor Moon ran over to aid her friends. She took one look at the monster and started wailing.

Up in the sky, Night was scouting out any signs of a monster. Her teammate flew alongside her. Night feared there was no hope.

But then they heard an ear-splitting screech coming from below.

"What was that?" Night asked.

"It can't be good. Look-the ground is shaking!" Lacey responded.

"Let's go down and check it out. "

"Right!"

The two girls flew downward at top speed. They stopped mid-air when they saw the monster was indeed from the group they were after and it was strangling Sailor Moon.

"C'mon, we got to help them!" Night ordered.

So, the two landed on the ground.

The Sailor Guardians were pleased to see Night, but shocked to see she had a new partner.

She had light brown hair with blonde highlights that was only a little bit longer than Night's. Her outfit was almost identical to Night's, too. It was light pink color with rounded edges at the end of her dress. She also wore white thigh high boots. On her right wrist was a golden chained bracelet with a pearl embedded in the middle. In her hair was a white bird feather.

On her back was a pair of beautiful white bird wings and, to complete the look, a feathered bird tail.

"Day, go!" Night ordered.

Day removed the feather from her hair and twirled it around between her fingers. She suddenly grabbed the quill of the feather and winked. She raised her hand up to the sky and let go of the feather. It glowed and suddenly began to multiply.

"Feather Storm… Attack!" Day yelled.

On that last word, she pointed onward. The feathers flew fast at the monster's face, scratching its eyes. It howled in pain and dropped Sailor Moon to the ground.

Sailor Moon tried to get up, but she was far too damaged. Her hair was matted and her body was covered in scratches. It even appeared that one of her legs may be broken. "Sailor Moon!" The guardians shouted.

They rushed to her side.

Night positioned herself in front of Sailor Moon, guarding her from the monster.

"Tell me where you've hidden her!" Night yelled.

"So, you are the famous Night." the monster growled.

"Tell me where she is!"

The monster merely laughed, "Stupid girl. "

He lunged for Night but missed.

"Okay, that was really mean. _Now_ I'm getting pissed off! "

"What rude language for a lady!"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you! "

Night positioned herself in a serious stance.

"Echo Shock… Attack!"

The monster fell over.

"You took my best friend! That is totally mean of you! I am Night, protector of the darkness. Now, I will _kill you!"_ Night yelled.

"No Night! You're getting carried away!" Day shouted.

Day jumped up and grabbed Night out of the sky. Night tried to get out of Day's arms, but to no avail.

"Lemme go, Lemme go! I gotta defeat him! "

"You have Night! Stop flailing around and look ahead. Do you see a monster? "

Night looked ahead, Day was right. It had turned to ash.

Day let Night go and they flew to the ground.

"We're never going to find her at this rate." Night said

"Don't talk like that. We'll find her, you'll see." Day said.

"Yeah, your right." Night said, "Let's go check on Sailor Moon. "

The girls ran to Sailor Moon's side.

The girls ran to Sailor Moon's side.

"You saved us again." Venus said.

"Yeah, I guess." Night replied.

"So, who's that one?" Mars asked, pointing to the white winged girl.

"That's Day." Night said, "Is she seriously injured?" Night asked, sounding a little bit over worried.

"Looks like it. Mercury said she may have a broken leg. That clueless bunhead is so useless!" " Mars said.

Night flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow! What the-?"

"Don't you dare talk about your friends that way. "

"Who are you to tell me off?" Mars asked, "I was just kidding you know. "

"Well I'm sorry Red, but it didn't seem like that to me. "

"My name is Mars. "

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Night greeted.

Mars blinked and looked over at Day for help. Day just smiled, "Night can't stay in that attitude for long. It's just not in her nature." Day explained.

"So, what are your names?" " Night asked.

"I'm Mercury. "

"Mars. "

"I'm Jupiter. "

"Venus. "

"And you already know my name." Sailor Moon said.

"Umm…" Night looked at Day for help.

"Her name is Sailor Moon, remember?" Day replied calmly.

Sailor Moon started to bawl.

"Don't take it personally, Night's just not good with names." Day said.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Night apologized.

She ran up to Sailor Moon and hugged her around the shoulders, "I'm so _so_ _so_ sorry Sailor Moon! "

Night hugged Sailor Moon tighter, even though she had stopped crying ages ago.

"S-stop it! It's fine, really! "

"Geez, and I thought Sailor Moon was weird…" Mars muttered.

"We should probably leave." Day said.

"Yeah, you're right." Night said, sounding disappointed.

The two girls raised their wings and flew off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Black Cat: Twilight Saves Night!_

Octavia Wilson sat outside, alone, during lunch hour. It wasn't that she hated people, it was just her friends were all in different classrooms, and nobody had really tried to be her friend.

Plus, she was _majorly_ introverted. She wasn't shy, Octavia enjoyed talking to people. She just wasn't the best at starting conversations.

It just so happened that Usagi and Mako were walking together when they saw Octavia eating alone.

"She's eating alone?" Mako said, "How sad…"

"Takes one to know one." Usagi joked.

Mako rolled her eyes and took one look at the girl, feeling bad for her.

"Octavia!" Usagi yelled.

Octavia scooched over and patted the seat next to her, "Hey Usagi!" Octavia greeted. She turned her head away from Usagi and smiled at Mako, "Is this your friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Makoto Kino, but my friends call me Mako."

"Mako? That's a cute nickname. My friends like to call me Tavi. Short for Octavia."

"So, um… why are you sitting out here alone?" Mako asked.

"Well, all my friends have different lunch periods so I can't really sit with them. Usagi knows one of them, Lacey Lewis."

"But don't you have any other friends to sit with?" Mako asked.

"Of course, I do! Mako and Usagi." She announced, as if it was obvious.

Mako and Usagi smiled, "Actually… we were going to eat at the other side of the pond." Usagi said sadly.

Octavia wasn't listening, she was focused on something a few feet away.

Mako and Usagi followed Octavia's gaze until they found out what she was staring at. A middle school student holding an elementary kid by the collar of his shirt.

"Crap. Him again? That idiot always harasses those poor kids."

Octavia got to feet and angrily stomped towards the two children.

"What is she doing?" Usagi asked aloud.

"Hey you!" Octavia yelled.

The bully turned his head and glared at Octavia, "What do you want lady?"

"Is she stupid?" Mako asked.

"Put that kid down!" Octavia demanded.

"Who are you to tell me off?"

"Shut your mouth!"

Octavia lunged at the middle schooler, and the poor bully seemed _scared_. Usagi and Mako closed their eyes, waiting for a scream of pain.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Get off me you weirdo!" The bully yelled.

Usagi and Mako opened their eyes and were surprised to see that Octavia wasn't clawing at the bully, but _hugging_ him. Whenever the bully tried to shake her off, she hugged tighter.

"Stop! Get off me you freak! You can have the damn kid! "

Octavia stopped hugging him and picked up the child. It was bawling its eyes out and clinging to Octavia's shirt. She smiled at it and pulled it in for a (less menacing) hug. Octavia walked away, but stopped and turned around to face the bully, "Please don't swear around little kids." She said politely. Octavia set the child down and it ran away, screaming bloody murder.

"Did she just…" Usagi said aloud.

"... Amazing." Mako said.

Octavia frowned and walked back over to the girls.

"Idiot kids." She muttered.

"Octavia?" Usagi asked.

"Huh? Oh, Usagi. What's wrong? "

"What in the hell was that? Hugging that boy? How did you know that would work, why not just hit him?" Mako asked.

"I didn't know it would work. I just couldn't handle seeing that child being hurt like that. I acted purely off instinct. Besides, I don't approve of violence. I only use it as a last resort. Like my friends, I would do anything to keep them safe." Octavia explained.

"Wow…" Usagi said.

"You're friends must be lucky to have you with them. To have someone as loyal as you, willing to protect them.

"Loyal? Oh, thank you. But on the contrary, I think that they are the ones protecting me. "

"Really? What are they like?" Mako asked.

"They are all so important to me. The five of us have been friends forever. Sara Finley, Lacey Lewis, Madalyn Carson, and… and… Cece Lawrence. Sara is brilliant and beautiful. We shared many things in common. Lacey is so calm and collected. She doesn't like to make decisions and goes along with what others want. Madalyn is so talented. Her heart is so big, she could be liked by anyone. There is always a smile on her face, that is what I love the most about her. "

"What about Cece?" Usagi asked.

"Never mind her." Octavia said, suddenly sounding angry.

"But Octavia…"

"I have to go to class. I don't want to be late." Octavia announced. She picked up her lunch bag and walked away.

"But-"

Mako grabbed Usagi's arm before she could say anything else.

"Don't press her Usagi. Something clearly happened between those two that's hard for her to discuss."

"You're right." Usagi answered sadly.

-  
After school, Usagi had chosen to stop by the Crown Arcade. She had all the time in the world before she had to go home, so no harm done.

"Hey Usagi!"

Usagi looked up from her game, and smiled wide when she saw Mamoru; her boyfriend. He approached her with a sly look on his face. He suddenly grabbed her hair.

"Mamo! What are you doing? That hurts!"

Mamo tugged her hair tighter and lifted Usagi above ground.

"Now I have you, _Sailor Moon."_ Mamo said his voice sounding much more feminine.

"Get away from her!"

A figure slipped out of the shadows and kicked Mamo in the ankle. Usagi smiled, Night was here.

"Reveal yourself! Take off that awful disguise!" Night demanded.

Mamo smiled and suddenly his skin and clothes melted away, a whole new figure appeared. It was a woman, a beautiful woman.

She had no colors, and looked more like a sketch than a human. Her eyes were white but outlined in black. Her whole _body_ was white, all outlined in black. The only possible sign of color was the gray vertical stripes on her dress.

"Heather." Night growled.

"Nice to see you again little Night." Heather replied, raising a closed fan in her right hand.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same. Your looking just as boring as ever."

"Boring! That is no way to talk to a lady. I am beautiful, I am elegant, I am wonderful!"

"Let's get this over with. Where's Dusk?"

"She's currently being taken care of." Heather said.

 _Dusk? Is that the friend she was talking about?_ Usagi pondered.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you evil witch!" Night yelled.

Heather smirked and opened her fan. Night picked up Usagi and carried her away. Night turned around and just as she had expected, everything had turned into black and white. At least, where her fan had been aimed.

"Find La Perla Todo Poderoso _and_ get rid of Night? Oh, the Gray King will be so proud!"

" _La Perla Todo Poderoso?_ What is that?" Night asked.

"No, I cannot tell you about the All-Powerful Pearl. My king forbids it."

"All Powerful Pearl?"

"What?! How do you know about the Pearl?"

"What does it do?"

"Never! I shall never tell you that it grants your deepest desire and my king is going to use it to destroy your planet."

"Destroy the planet?"

"Wretched girl! How do you know all this?"

Night rolled her eyes, "Geez Heather. You're as stupid as you are boring. "

"I am not stupid! Mean, mean, mean girl!" Heather raised her fan to attack. But Night was quicker. She snapped her fingers and Heather slammed against the wall, dropping her fan in the process.

Night picked it up and stretched it out, like she was going to break it.

"I know what this will do to you if it breaks. Your soul is in here, isn't it? If the fan breaks, you die."

Heather whimpered in the corner.

"But-" Night tossed the fan to the ground, "I am not heartless. _You_ are. I believe we're done here. "

Night turned her back on the deranged woman.

"Fool." Heather muttered, a sudden dark look in her eyes.

"Huh?"

Night turned around, but it was too late. A long, grey whip-like light emitted from her fan. It hit Night square in the stomach. Night screamed in pain and doubled over onto the ground, clutching her stomach.

 _But I thought she could hear everything before it happened. That's what Ami said._

Heather charged towards Night, holding her fan between just two fingers.

" _Feather Storm Attack! "_

Usagi smiled when she saw the dove-winged girl fly in.

 _Day!_ Usagi thought.

"Pesky worm! "

Heather raised her fan and directed it at Day.

"No!" Night screamed.

She staggered to get up, and Usagi gasped when she saw Night's stomach. It had turned completely white, and it looked like it was spreading across her body.

 _Wait a minute… color has no sound. So, there was no way for her to hear it!_ Usagi thought.

"You're still standing. I'm quite impressed." Heather said.

"I won't lose another one. I won't let you touch a hair on her head you narcissistic bitch!" Night yelled, her face red with anger, _"Echo Shock…_ huh?" Her magic power fizzled out.

"Ha. As my poison spreads throughout your body, it drains your magic energy as well! You're nothing without your powers!"

"Get away from her!" A voice shouted.

Night and Day shared the same smirk on their faces.

There was suddenly a loud crash and glass shards were scattered across the floor. A girl leapt through the window.

The girl had smooth chocolate colored skin that seemed to shine in the lamplight. She had big, beautiful brown eyes and thick curly brown hair that was pulled into a side ponytail. A golden chained necklace with a small Aquamarine gem rested on her neck.

The girl wore a similar uniform as both of her friends, but not the same. Her dress was sky blue and was pleated at the end. Naturally, she also wore white thigh-high boots on her feet.

Night and Day shared the same smirk on their faces.

There was suddenly a loud crash and glass shards were scattered across the floor. A girl leapt through the window.

The girl had smooth chocolate colored skin that seemed to shine in the lamplight. She had big, beautiful brown eyes and thick curly brown hair that was pulled into a side ponytail. A golden chained necklace with a small Aquamarine gem rested on her neck.

The girl wore a similar uniform as both of her friends, but not exactly the same. Her dress was sky blue and was pleated at the end. Naturally, she also wore white thigh-high boots on her feet.

Instead of human ears, she had black fuzzy cat ears. A soft black tail slowly swished side to side. A great golden bell rested near the end of her tail, tied on by a red ribbon.

"Twilight!" Night shouted, voice full of happiness.

Twilight turned her head and gasped at the sight of poor Night. The horrible curse Heather had given Night had spread up to her waist.

"It's only a matter of time before all her color drains." Heather explained, "If you try to save her, you'll just end up getting infected. "

Twilight crossed her arms and ignored the woman.

"Humph!" Heather replied. She clearly wasn't used to being ignored, "Whatever. All that easier to kill you my dear."

Heather raised her fan, about to kill poor Twilight. But she just stood there, staring at Heather.

Twilight's pupils changed into slits, and a loud panther growl echoed in the background. Twilight turned to her side and bent down to touch her knees. She raised her bottom and wagged her tail, making the bell jingle.

" _Hypnotizing Bell…"_

Twilight straightened her tail, _"... Attack!"_

"Heather, heal Night." Twilight commanded.

"Heal Night… heal…" Heather muttered.

Twilight pointed at Night, "Heal her." Twilight demanded.

Heather walked forward like a zombie and held her fan over the infection. The design on the fan began to glow and the infection floated off Night and was absorbed into the fan.

"Thank you, Heather."

"Th-than- _HEY!_ "

Heather snapped out of her hypnotism and slapped Twilight. Or at least, tried to. Just like Night, Twilight had amazing agility. As soon as Twilight had seen the hit coming, she'd jumped out of reach. Day and Night slipped out of the shadows and smiled at Heather. Twilight gritted her teeth. Right now, Twilight was in charge and her friends knew it.

"Ready girls?" Twilight asked.

The girls crossed their arms and smirked. Heather stepped back as the girls got nearer and nearer. She looked _afraid._

Heather let out an obnoxious cackle, "I have no desire to fight with you silly girls. "

Her body eroded away into dust and blew out the broken window.

"Come back you meanie! Tell me where she is!" Night yelled.

She ran outside to catch up with Heather, but Day and Twilight caught her.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Night, let's go home. We can't save her without some sort of plan." Twilight said.

Night frowned and grabbed Twilight and Day's hands, "Please don't ever leave me, I love you both so much."

Day and Twilight smiled at Night, "We would never leave you." Twilight said, "You mean everything to us."

"Let's go guys." Night said.

The trio walked out the door, holding hands.

"There's more to them then I thought…" Usagi said to herself.


End file.
